Underground Addiction
by KanashimiKuroi
Summary: Kakashi has become addicted to something Konoha ninjas wouldn't approve of, a secret underground strip club. Kakashi x OC. Little bit OOC. Little bit AU. Rated M for a reason. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Part One

**Ok, this story has mature themes so if you are younger than 18, I suggest you don't read it. I don't want messages from angry parents or anything saying that I'm corrupting their sweet, innocent children. **

**You have been warned.**

**Rated M because, though there is no actual sex, it is quite explicit and decriptive. **

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be less about ninjas and more about naughty things.**

--------------------------------------------------------

**Part One.**

Kakashi walked in for the third time that week. The scent of old perfume, stale smoke and alcohol assaulted his nose and stung at his eyes. He didn't know why he kept coming back but he did know that he couldn't stay away for very long.

It all started when Tsunade-sama allocated Kakashi a mission to investigate various complaints concerning trouble at a local Konoha club called _Kin Mori_. It wasn't exactly a perilous S-class mission but Kakashi had been the only one available, seeing as the younger ninjas weren't allowed to enter the club. During the mission, Kakashi discovered the real reason for the disturbances and was relieved that his subordinates weren't accompanying him. Beneath _Kin Mori _was a strip club, appropriately named _Kitanai. _Of course, neither Tsunade-sama nor the village elders knew of this and Kakashi didn't really want to see the place shut down so he refrained from mentioning it in his report. It didn't take long for Kakashi to dispatch of the thugs that were harassing the owner so he decided to make use of the free drink he had been offered. Unfortunately, it didn't take long before Kakashi became addicted to the pulse of the music and the writhing bodies that inspired the delicious throb of lust in his body and caused his heart to quicken with desire. Beautiful creatures beckoned him with perfect bodies and pouting mouths to come inside and play a while.

Now dressed in casual clothes, without the trademark mask, Kakashi seated himself at the bar and ordered a drink. Soon, after several drinks, he began to feel the heat of the room and began undoing a few of the buttons on his tight black shirt, revealing his smooth muscular chest. The scantily clad redhead serving behind the bar suddenly became very interested in him. She was used to seeing the kind of man that had trouble attracting beautiful women and so resorted to spending their time and money at a sleazy club like _Kitanai. _

"Same again, handsome?" she drawled, leaning seductively towards Kakashi, displaying the tanned curves of her cleavage.

Kakashi eyed her lazily and nodded. She placed the glass in front of him, still very much interested in the silver-haired Jounin.

"Say, how about when my shift is over, we go to my place and have some fun," the barmaid suggested, desire thick in her voice.

Kakashi didn't reply, finished his drink and stood up.

"I believe there is a gentleman over there who would like to be served," he said as he walked away. The redhead's grey eyes widened at the shock of being turned down but she stayed quiet. Like she needed to humiliate herself anymore.

Kakashi made his way to one of the three dancers' tables, choosing the one that has the smallest crowd. He didn't exactly enjoy sitting near the panting, drooling customers, but it couldn't be helped. The current dancer was a blond that was prancing around in a glittering blue thong and spiked heels. Kakashi studied her for a moment and quickly lost interest. She remind him too much of Naruto's Sexy no jutsu and therefore lost all appeal. Seeing the new arrival seat himself, she strutted towards Kakashi and attempted to gain his attention as the blue and pink lights played on her skin. After noticing he wasn't interested, she nimbly meandered to another guy, who drooled and hungrily pushed money into the elastic of her underwear.

The minutes ticked by and the dancer finally finished her set. The blond moved gracefully around her stage, collecting her discarded clothing and props while smiling sweetly at the men who cheered, whistled and clapped.

"_I wonder what she really thinks of those men_," Kakashi thought. Unfazed the dancer, he motioned to a brunette waitress and asked her to bring him a drink. As he placed money on her tray, she winked at him and then sauntered away.

Suddenly the stage darkened and the lights changed to red and purple. Kakashi gazed expectantly at the entrance to the stage, wondering whether the dancer who passed through that doorway next would be of more interest to him than her predecessor.

And she was. Kakashi didn't even notice when the drink he had ordered was placed in front of him, much to the waitress's annoyance. The dancer languidly strolled out onto the stage, long dark hair swinging, as she grasped the chrome pole with a hand sheathed in a fingerless leather glove. Circling the pole, the leather squeaked and her lithe body swayed dangerously to the heavy music. She rocked her hips from side to side, the black PVC of her outfit looking almost liquid in the dim light. Kakashi was caught up in this snake-like movement and soon found his black jeans tightening ever so slightly as she hooked her legs around the pole and slid down. Landing expertly on the stage, she sat with legs apart, one hand grasping the pole above her head, the other tracing the curves of her chest. Kakashi's mouth went dry as the hand moved lower and pulled on the cord that laced up the front of her corset and blood red lips parted slightly as if in ecstasy. She pulled herself upright and the loose corset slipped down past her hips and legs to the floor. Stepping out of it daintily, the raven-haired dancer gently kicked the garment into the lap of some guy, causing him to blush furiously. Kakashi stared intently as she slipped two fingers into her hot pants and slowly pulled out a large red lollipop. The Jounin winced as his jeans became much tighter as he watched the dancer wrap her cherry lips around the scarlet sweet. She then pulled it from her mouth, glistening with saliva, and began teasing her nipples with it.

"_Damnit,_"thought Kakashi. He wasn't expecting this at all. He closed his eyes and gulped down his drink, trying to control his breathing and the painful throb of his member.

Slowly he opened his eyes, regretting it as soon as he had done it. The stripper was now laying on the stage, almost directly in front of him. He could barely stand it as her body arched and writhed, the lollipop leaving sticky red trails across her stomach and breasts. She pulled herself up the pole and span around it quickly. Suddenly she pressed herself against the chrome, one leg entangled with it, and ran a crimson stained tongue up and down the metal. Turning, she returned the lollipop to her mouth, she ran a hand down her stomach to a tiny silver zip on the front of her hot pants. It tinkled softly as she toyed with it and slowly pulled it down halfway. Kakashi heard the muffled gasps of appreciation by the men around him. Now at the climax of her set, she moved to the edges of the stage, her body moving slowly and seductively. Rough hands pushed money into her tight pants and lingered to touch the delectable skin.

Kakashi gulped as she moved near him and, with trembling hands, gently pushed a small stack of notes into the PVC. Noticing the tremor against her skin, the dancer turned her glittering dark eyes towards him. Smiling in a way that could only be described as dangerous, she pulled the lollipop from her lips and dropped it into the empty glass Kakashi was gripping so tightly. Pink tinged his pale cheeks as she licked her ruby lips and moved away. She retrieved her top from the man she had kicked it to, who, up until now had been using it to cover his erection. Her work completed, she strode off stage, hips rolling deliciously as the music faded.

Kakashi stared at the lollipop and the plucked it gingerly out of the glass. He nearly lost his composure as he recalled all of the places it had been, and frantically resisted the urge to pop the sweet into his own mouth and taste her. Sensing waves of jealously emanating from the other men, he quickly rose and staggered to the bar, breathing hard and failing to cover his hard-on.

"She's really something, huh?"

Kakashi turned to see a large, balding man leaning against the bar and smiling knowingly at him. Though similar in appearance to many of the other guys there, unlike them, he had two attractive blonds fawning over him. He was, of course, the boss.

"You know," he said, "if you like, I could get her to give you a private dance." his eyebrows waggled suggestively. "Itami doesn't do private shows very often. Usually if I ask her to as a favour or if she likes the look of the guy."

"Which is it for me then?"

"Oh she likes you."

"How do you know?"

"That." He motioned to the sweet clenched between Kakashi's fingers. Kakashi stared at it.

"How much?" he finally said.

"You can have a discount," he bald man grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Well how was it? Let me know what you think. Criticism and suggestions for improvement/next chapter are welcome. Please be gentle though, it is my first Naruto fic. I hope my grammar and spelling are ok, I don't have a beta so if anyone spots a mistake, let me know and I'll correct it. **

**Kuroi x**


	2. Part Two

**Eesh sorry about the late update, I'm leaving for university this Saturday so I've been busy getting things ready and all. So if I don't get this finished by then, I'm afraid it will be a very long wait til the next update. Gomen.**

**Anyway, part 2 consists of our beloved Kakashi is getting a little one-on-one with Itami.**

**Rated M, no kiddies please. **

**Please review, I haven't had any yet. Sob**

**No I don't own Naruto. If I did Kakashi and Itachi would be permanently naked.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part Two**

Walking into the darkened room, Kakashi waited for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. His hand rested on a heavy drape as he struggled to control his breathing.

"I wondered if you would ask for me," came a voice as rich as the shadows surrounding it.

"Well I didn't so much as ask, but I did get an offer that I couldn't refuse," he replied.

"Oh, I see."

"But if the offer hadn't been given, I would have asked anyway."

She laughed melodically and Kakashi heard the click of heels against a hard cold floor. Slowly the dark room was illuminated, revealing a rather gothic decor unknown to those parts.

Kakashi stayed awkwardly by the door. Itami motioned for him to close the door and come further into the room.

"Take a seat," she said as she lounged gracefully on a red velvet chaise longe. "Whichever you feel is most comfortable."

Kakashi seated himself in a black, high backed, wooden chair and gazed at her with uncertain eyes.

"Interesting," she mused. "most would have picked something softer. I can tell by looking at you that you haven't done this before." Kakashi blushed.

She stood up and strolled towards him, hips swaying with each dainty step. His grip tightened around the little white stick in his hand.

"You still have it?" she enquired. "Have you tasted it yet?"

"N-no I haven't."

"Why don't you?"

Kakashi studied the lollipop and quietly popped it into his mouth. She smiled as he rolled it around his mouth with his tongue, relishing the sweet cherry taste.

"Good isn't it?" Kakashi nodded.

Slowly Itami circled his chair and stood behind him. One gloved hand rested on the black wood, the other gently ran through his silver hair. She leant down, she warm breathe caressed his ear, making him shiver slightly.

"There's just one little rule… And a request." Kakashi blinked at the last part, wondering what she could possibly mean.

"The rule is no touching. I can touch you as much as I like, but you can't touch me at all. Got it?" Kakashi nodded.

"And the request?"

"I want to tie you up." his eyes widened as her laugh rang through his ears.

"Ok…,"he gulped; "if I can have one request too." the hand in his hair stopped its motion.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"One kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yes, just one. When it's all over."

"We shall see," Itami whispered. She moved in front of him, toying with a long red cord. "Are you ready?"

Kakashi nodded, his mouth too dry to form words.

Firmly but on roughly, Kakashi's ankles were bound to the chair legs while his hand were tied behind his back. Itami seemed delighted.

"What's your name?" She hitched the skirt of her dress up and seated herself in his lap.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Hmm, I like it," she whispered into his neck, her hot breath burning his throat.

Staring directly into his eyes, full lips parted, she placed a cool hand against his blush tainted cheek and ran it slowly down, past his neck and chest. He tried not to shudder with desire. Bringing her hand up again, she traced a finger down the scar that marred his left eye.

"I like this too."

"An old war wound," he said quietly.

"I take it you're a ninja then." She put a finger to her lips. "I won't tell."

A velvet strap slipped down her shoulder as she ran her hands over Kakashi's torso. He resisted the urge to bite the pale curve of her neck.

"_No touching_," he reminded himself, but, god, it was so hard. He was suddenly glad that he had been bound to the chair; otherwise he would have broken the only rule.

The other strap slipped down as she rolled her hips in his lap, causing a terrible tightening in his trousers. Kakashi bit back a moan, a little too hard and drew blood. Itami caught sight of the crimson fluid and licked it away. He gasped and his eyes widened at the touch of her tongue, wanting nothing more than to take it into his mouth.

"Your blood is delicious," she whispered, her face mere centimetres away from his. His breath has quickened and he closed his eyes.

Agile fingers swiftly undid the buttons of his shirt and opened it wide, exposing the smooth pale chest underneath. Slowly, she ran her painted nails down the slight curves of his muscles, leaving harsh red lines in the wake. Kakashi gritted his teeth and whimpered slightly.

"Do you like that?"£ She asked. He opened his eyes but could not say a word. "I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"

Suddenly she stood up, turned her back towards him and gazed demurely over her shoulder as she pulled the ribbon the held her velvet dress together. Kakashi blushed furiously as it slipped to the floor and she was left in a pair if lace knickers and fishnet stockings. He almost wished she wouldn't touch him again. He didn't think he could stand it.

Instead of resuming her position in his lap, she knelt between his legs, threw her arms up and dragged them lavishly down his chest, never breaking eye contact with him. He squirmed when her hands reached his manhood. She barely touched him but it set him on fire. A malicious grin spread across her face as he started panting heavily.

"Hmm, that's more like it. I like to hear you enjoy it," she purred as her hands ran down his thighs.

Moving them upwards again, she lingered longer over his rapidly hardening member. He wanted to cry out but held himself back. He didn't know why. It was almost like if he made a sound, he would be defeated. But deep down he wanted nothing more than to surrender.

"Please. Stop," he panted. She looked at him quizzically.

"Do you really want me too?" He dropped his head, almost in shame.

"_No please don't_," he thought, but didn't say the words.

"Do you want me to stop?" she repeated. He shook his head. She chuckled. "Say it."

Kakashi's head shot up in shock.

"Say it," she ordered. "Say 'Itami, don't stop!'" His mouth moved soundlessly. "I can't hear it."

"Itami, don't stop!" he finally pleaded.

Seemingly satisfied, she continued her assault on his body. She ran a tongue up his chest, teasing and nipping at his nipples. Her fingernails dug painfully into Kakashi's shoulders while his panting increased. She pushed her breasts against his abused chest, the skin on skin contact unbearably sensuous. She walked behind him, leaving him breathless as she licked the fingers of his bound hands. Kakashi leant his head back against the chair, staring at the ceiling in an attempt to calm himself down. However, Itami had other ideas and pressed her breasts into his now slightly moist hands. Knowing he could not touch, he struggled to keep his hands still

"Touch me," she whispered.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hopefully it won't be too long until I put up the next chapter, fingers crossed. By the way, if anyone has any ideas about how to end this, I would really appreciate it because I don't have a clue. Again, I apologise for any spelling mistakes and grammar. Let me know and I'll make corrections. **

**Please, please, PLEASE review. It would make me one happy bunny.**

**Kuroi x**


End file.
